


Bloodlust

by kyoselflove



Category: Dir en grey, Jrock, MEJIBRAY
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Dehumanization, Knotting, Language, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Military, Mpreg, Murder, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5621122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoselflove/pseuds/kyoselflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awakening in the midst of war, Koichi is left to battle a never ending thirst for blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodlust

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the jrockyaoi January challenge.

It had been too easy…

Luring him to a secluded place, pleasuring him, and then sliding the blade along his neck. He never thought that it could be so simple. Overcoming his bloodlust wouldn’t be a chore like he thought it would be. Licking at the warm blood oozing from the man’s neck, he moaned. It tasted like metal, but that wasn’t what made it so wonderful. The fact that the substance had become his bloodline, his life. That had made it taste like the most amazing liquid in the world.

He didn’t think that he would love anything more than he had loved cum. But that had been his past life, now his life would be filled with blood and...well, cum. Even better, he thought. Lapping up the blood that trailed down his lip, he brought up his long nail to catch the drop falling down his chin. Bringing the finger into his mouth, he sucked on the last drop of the blood.

A whine left his throat, looking at the body below him, it was useless. Once the blood had gone cold, he could no longer stomach it. A flash in the sky, followed by the horrendous sound that rattled his ears and then the fiery red engulfed the vast atmosphere above him, this war would never end. The ground below him rumbled at the explosion. He hid against the little crevice in the wall, keeping him out of the view from the road. The alleyway he took shelter in had been small enough but the fear of being found became too great.

Knowing what had been done to him already, he shivered in fear. Being able to take them all on would be impossible. Surely he had become stronger, but not that tough. And he still bled and became sick like any other human. But he wasn’t human anymore, he didn’t know what he was, what they had done.

Hearing voices down the road, he slunk back against the wall, eyeing the body. He hoped that they would see a dead man and not care. Keep going, keep going, he thought. Already his thirst for blood had resurrected, it had become so hard to be satisfied as of late. The men down the road, he could smell them, his body reacted and he licked his lips. Nails digging into the broken pavement, he tried to control himself.

Before all this, he was nothing more than a whore, in a way, he supposed he still was, given what he had just done. Soldiers were his most common clients, they were always weak in the knees for his beauty, and once they had a taste of him, his skills. Fast enough, he had become the number one whore in the district. Maybe that had been why they chose him, his popularity made him an easy target.

Looking down at his arms, he lifted up his long sleeves, and he could still see the puncture sites from where they prodded him with needles. Although his stay there had been a blur in the lab, he didn’t know what had happened, except the never ending supply of injections. The voices grew louder, the scent hit him hard enough to make his legs shudder. “Of all times, not now!” he hissed to himself.

But it was already too late, he felt at the fabric between his legs, it had become soaked. He groaned, pulling back a pink strand of hair from his face he sighed, it was only a matter of time now.

“Down here,” he heard a deep voice call from the road, his body shook with pleasure at hearing it. He closed his eyes, preparing for whatever. Maybe they would kill him quickly, but that didn’t seem likely. The scent became stronger, a moan passed his lips, his grip on the rubble hard enough to make his nails bleed. The slick leaked from him, coating his thighs. 

“Looks like we got a little omega bitch,” a different voice, his eyes snapped opened. In front of him were two men, alphas. The one that spoke glared at him, he gladly returned one as well. His gaze wandered to the one next to him, looking at him, he whimpered. The long wavy black hair, bulging muscles could be seen underneath his uniform, dark piercing eyes, this alpha had sent him into heat.

“Something’s off,” the alpha that caused his brain to turn into nothing but mush said, eyeing him and then the body that lay at his feet. Those dark eyes traveled from his face, down to his body.

“Shit...did it eat him?” the other said, looking appalled while kicking the corpse.

Another bomb hitting the ground interrupted whatever his alpha had started to say. Instead he felt a hand on his arm, yanking him off the ground, the touch rendered his legs useless. Still he held his tongue, he had no place speaking among them.

“What are you doing?” the other said, “Just put the bitch down.” To make a point, he raised his gun, right in front of his face, he closed his eyes waiting for his demise. 

“Wait!” that beautiful voice hollered, “I think we need to bring it in,” he was lifted off the ground, being held bridal style, “Die, put the gun down.”

“It’s clearly the enemy, plus the bitch is in heat, must be off its suppressants. You going to knot it?”

He gripped the alpha tight who held him, please say yes, he needed it so bad.

“I might just do that, it’s scent is driving me wild,” he smiled into the alpha’s chest, his natural scent mingling in with the smell of blood, he couldn’t help but moan again. “But it still worries me that an omega killed a beta, that’s unheard of.”

“Everyone goes crazy in war,” Die offered.

“Not like this,” the alpha muttered, he felt a hand trace around his neck, grabbing his dog tags, “Koichi,” the man whispered, hearing it, Koichi couldn’t help but squirm in the grip.

They walked a short distance, Koichi being carried the whole way, until they reached an armored vehicle, the back of it empty except for weapons that hung from the sides. He was carefully placed down on the bed of the vehicle, the alpha crawling in with him and shutting the doors while Die jumped in the driver’s seat.

Each bump of the road had him moaning in agony, he needed to be fucked and he needed it to happen now. He ran his long nails over the alpha’s thigh, making the man look down at him. Hearing a chuckle, he didn’t let his gaze leave the man in front of him, “You better get on that Toshiya or it’ll become troublesome.”

Before Koichi could flatter about the alpha’s name, he was flipped on to his stomach, the hard metal floor of the vehicle hitting his face, he squirmed, tasting his own blood pool in his mouth. Blood, he needed it, his stomach ached but it was left ignored. The skirt he wore lifted, a large hand stroked his entrance, making it quiver in response. 

“Damn, that bitch smells sweet,” Die growled from the driver’s seat.

“Eyes on the road,” Toshiya’s dead like tone made him claw against the metal bed of the truck.

Hands moved underneath him, lifting his ass up into the air. Fingers swiped his slick then pushed inside of him, Koichi bit his lip when he finally fell the large cock pumped into him. A cry of pleasure left him, the thrusts were rough and quick. Taking a chance, he glanced back at Toshiya, the alpha’s eyes were focused on the cock disappearing in and out of Koichi, no doubt.

Then he felt empty, Toshiya leaned against the wall of the vehicle, knees up and gestured for Koichi to sit on his his enormous cock. Die took a sharp turn, Koichi had almost toppled over but Toshiya’s hands grabbed ahold of him hard, keeping him in place. Sitting down on Toshiya, his lips trembled at the organ pushing through his insides, but it felt nothing but right. Never had he felt such pleasure from any of the sex with alphas before. That made Toshiya his mate, gazing into the alpha’s eyes, he could see that Toshiya knew that as well. Though trying his best to ignore it.

A hand gripped his hair, pulling him forward, making him bury his face against Toshiya’s neck. Through the heightening scent of the alpha, the pungent smell of blood tickled his senses. On instinct, Koichi licked along the artery in Toshiya’s neck. God, this whole encounter had sent him reeling, as he rode Toshiya, the building pleasure had reached its maximum. His rectum convulsed over the organ deep within him, one whimpered release of bliss, and he came. Toshiya’s cock began to knot inside of him, the first spurt of cum to discharge inside him had made Toshiya give off a soft grunt. Koichi rolled his hips but soon stopped as Toshiya’s cock had become so full inside of him, he couldn’t do anything but shake and clench around it.

He rested against the alpha, who held his hips down as he continued to empty his seed inside. Now that his heat had settled down a tad bit, Koichi could not longer ignore his need to feed. With his hands trapped against Toshiya’s chest, he couldn’t reach for the knife in his boot. Desperate, he did the best next thing, clamping down hard on Toshiya’s neck.

“Fuck!” Toshiya screamed, his hands shoved against his chest but Koichi didn’t budge. His first attempt had failed, he bit down harder, having enough strength to keep Toshiya from pushing him off. Finally, a small flow of blood entered his mouth, so hot and fresh, Koichi couldn’t help but try to move his hips but the knot inside of him made it near impossible.

“What the fuck is going on?” Die yelled from the front, slamming on the breaks but Koichi didn’t let go.

All of the sudden the plentiful flow had stopped, Koichi found it hard to breathe and realized that Toshiya had a firm grip over his neck, choking him. The warm blood dribbled down his chin as he struggled for air. At last the knot inside him lessened and slipped out completely, Toshiya threw him down on the hard metal.

Die crawled into the back, his face contorted in anger, “I told you to put that bitch down!”

Again Koichi whimpered, his fear coming back full force now that the hunger had faded. He really didn’t want to do it, but he couldn’t help it. Tears clouded his eyes, as he shook his head but Die had already brought out his gun again, the cold metal pressing into his temple.

Toshiya’s face showed confliction, probably wanting nothing more than to see his brains splatter against the wall. But then he felt it, the reason for Toshiya’s hesitation becoming clear. The alpha sighed, loosening his hold on the omega’s neck, his calm demeanor back, “Put your gun away.”

“You’re fucking losing it, Toshiya! No fucking way!”

“I said put it away!” Toshiya shouted.

“Why?!” Die demanded.

“Because it’s carrying my children!”

The gun moved away from his head and he sighed in relief, but it had been short lived when he noticed the glares from both of the alphas.

“What? How is that possible! It has been literally a minute,” Die paced around a bit, “No heat suppressants and it’s not fucking neutered?” Die said in disbelief, and Koichi was feeling the exact same, in a state of disbelief. Last he remembered, he had been indeed sterilized and religiously took his suppressants, and not to mention this had to be a record time for conception. But the flutter in his stomach and the scent that Toshiya had grasped were a clear indicator that there was indeed life growing inside him. 

Toshiya’s hand clenched around his chin, he shut his eyes and cried out softly, “Why did you attack me?”

Stunned that he had been addressed, and even to speak, Koichi stared wide eyed. The hold on his chin tightened, the gesture making him rush out words in a soft whisper, “I can’t help it.” The movement of his lips made more blood fall into his mouth, he licked his bottom lip to get more.

“Fuck…” Die grimaced. 

“What do you mean?” the alpha had tucked himself away and looked presentable, while Koichi could feel the mess between his legs, the blood creeping down his neck. Lifting up the sleeves on his arms, he showed them the angry marks littered along his flesh.

“They did something to me...I need blood,” he murmured, eyes never leaving Toshiya’s stern face.

Another explosion went off in the distance, rattling the vehicle, “We need to move,” Die looked at Toshiya before nodding and getting back into the driver’s seat.

Toshiya let go of Koichi, putting his hand on his neck, the bleeding had stopped for the most part. “I’m sorry,” he whimpered, unsure if he would be punished for speaking again. 

Disregarding his apology, Toshiya spoke, “Is that why you killed the beta?”

Needing comfort, Koichi crawled toward Toshiya but the alpha put his hand out, making him stop all his movement. He wanted to cry again, they had mated, that was it. Koichi knew it would be foolish to think of it as anything else, now he was nothing more than a vessel for the alpha. Once he gave birth, most certainly then he would be dealt with. Permanently. 

They came to a stop, “We’re here,” Die said shutting off the engine. 

Toshiya jerked him off the floor, grabbing both his wrists and bringing them behind his back. He felt his hands being bounded and tried to keep it together. Once that was done, Toshiya held his arm in a bruising grip and they left the vehicle. In front of him appeared to be some kind of military bunker, of course. Why would it be anything different?

Upon entry a few men eyed him, appraising him with their eyes, even while blood soaked. But Toshiya did a great job keeping them off with his glaring, if his scent didn’t do it first. Eventually he found himself in a small room with two cots, alone with Toshiya. Not knowing what to do, he glanced around and noticed there was nothing but bare essentials and a door to what he assumed to be a private bathroom.

“Clean yourself up.”

Koichi jumped at the sound of his alpha’s voice, then wiggled his tied up hands. Hearing Toshiya sigh, he stood still as the man cut him loose, “Don’t try anything.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he said, daring eye contact again. Koichi watched as Toshiya’s lips curled in disgust but it didn’t deter him. “I could patch you up,” he offered.

“Not sure I want you anywhere near me actually.”

“I’m not hungry anymore…”

“You telling me that you’re a vampire?” Toshiya laughed, even though it was a sad excuse for one, the forced smile fell when he saw how serious Koichi actually was.

“I don’t know...what they did to me...I just know I need blood,” wrapping his arms around his body he wished they weren’t his own but instead Toshiya’s.

“Who? The rebels?”

“I don't know…”

Toshiya grunted, he took that has a sign to go and get himself cleaned up. Inside the bathroom, he took in his appearance in the mirror, his once fluffy pink hair had become tangled and matted to his face, dry blood encrusted in it. His skin paler than before, eyes looking lifeless and rimmed red from crying. Turning away, Koichi turned on the shower, checking the temperature and then settled underneath the spray.

Watching the water until it ran clear, Koichi rested a hand on his stomach. It curved out a bit in the tiniest bump, he could feel the life forming inside of him. Never did he think he would be pregnant, since the first war, omegas had been banned from breeding. As they were often seen as unfit, for the most part worthless, except for sex. He wondered how many others were out there, he had become a dying breed. Also if there were others with a bloodthirst like him.

The water being turned off made him jump and glance up to see Toshiya looking at him, neck clean and bandaged. A silent awkward moment, Koichi stepped out of the shower and took the towel offered to him and wrapped it around his shivering body. It felt like his body was still in heat, but being impregnated so quickly...maybe it was messing with him. Would his babies grow normally given his only intake of food happened to be blood?

“You should rest,” Toshiya guided him to one of the cots, being oddly gentle. It felt foreign and he couldn’t quite place why the alpha decided on a change of attitude. 

With nothing more than a thin blanket draped over his naked body, Toshiya sort of tucked him in. Toshiya’s hand lingered on his hip for a moment, Koichi could feel his body heating up in arousal. “What are you doing to me?” Toshiya whispered, catching him off guard, he had no response. Koichi was just as clueless as anyone else about this whole situation. 

The tension laid upon the air had become too thick, Koichi admired as Toshiya stared at his lips, as if ready to pounce and kiss. But the moment had been ruined when there was a knock at the door. Without another word, Toshiya left him alone. His body ached, his mind raced about how he would get his next meal, about what would become of his babies. It all kept him awake, no rest would come to him as he kept his eyes glued to the door. Waiting for his alpha’s return.

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is, my first mpreg fic haha. This is also my TAKE on the whole alpha/omega universe so I know it's not like others >.>  
> Anyways, I was thinking about continuing it but then again.......nah. This pairing is mostly for my enjoyment.


End file.
